Implantable medical devices (IMDs) may be used to deliver therapy to patient to treat a variety of symptoms or conditions such as chronic pain, tremor, Parkinson's disease, epilepsy depression, urinary or fecal incontinence, sexual dysfunction, obesity, or gastroparesis. For example, an IMD may deliver neurostimulation therapy via leads that include electrodes located proximate to the spinal cord, pelvic nerves, peripheral nerves, the stomach or other gastrointestinal organs, or within the brain of a patient. In general, the IMD may deliver electrical stimulation therapy in form of electrical signals such as pulses via one or more electrodes carried by one or more implantable leads.
In some instances, a medical professional such as a medical technician or a physician may take an image of the implanted leads, such as a fluoroscopic image of the implanted leads, for visual comparison with an image of the implanted leads taken during a subsequent patient visit. In some instances, the medical professional may utilize different imaging modalities to acquire images of the patient. For example, the medical profession may utilize a fluoroscopic imaging modality to acquire an image of the implanted leads, and a tensor imaging modality to acquire an image of the nerve fibers within the patient.